


The Art of Potion-Making

by aurora_ophiuchus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fuckbuddies, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_ophiuchus/pseuds/aurora_ophiuchus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape needs to take his mind off things, and is met with the most exquisite of challenges…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Potion-Making

Severus Snape had spent the majority of his day cracking his knuckles and pacing his office. Mundane schoolwork and Potion crafting for the hospital wing was not doing at all much to take his mind of this situation. Hours seemed to drag on for days. But soon the sun had begun the set.

 

He placed the last vat of analgesic ointment in its case ready to deliver to Madame Pomfrey (who had been inundated with injuries from the First Years who had just begun taking up practical Charms lessons) and left it lying upon his desk, its turquoise liquor shimmering in the candlelight.

 

He slammed his office door a little too loudly than anticipated; several Ravenclaw girls jumped a short way up the corridor.

 

“Shouldn’t you be heading back to your tower?” Snape informed them starkly before he crossed the hallway and ascended up a flight of stairs toward his private quarters.

 

As soon as he opened the door, just one of a myriad of others on this floor, he was greeted with the sight of a rather bothered looking woman sitting on his table, a goblet of red wine in her hand and her robes already undone.

 

“Well, thanks for finally making -“

 

“Get in the bedroom.” Snape demanded. After all that had been said and done today, he wished to speak no more. He wished to think no more. Well… the latter wasn’t entirely true – he did want to think, think of something else, to put his mind to good use… and he knew how he was going to do it.

 

Silently, Professor Sinistra swept into the bedroom, Snape at her heels. Over the years they had both carefully constructed a systematic way to get that damned foreplay business over and done with without the use of kissing or caressing – for that was against the agreement. Any sign of affection meant automatic termination and neither of them wished to take that risk. Not that Snape could ever see himself in that situation… it was far too intimate, far too intimate than the simple science of fucking.

 

Sinistra, having graciously already done most of the hard work by unbuttoning herself, merely slipped off her robes and assumed the usual all-fours position upon his bedspread.

 

“Turn around,” Snape commanded once more. Sinistra turned her head to look over her shoulder at him: one dark eyebrow raised in confusion.

 

“If it’s all the same to you,” she retorted, arse in the air in all its glory, “I’d rather it this way today.”

 

He shrugged off his cloak, but left all of his other garments intact.

 

“No,” he replied with a defiant shake of the head. “Get on your back.”

 

With a spectacular roll of her eyes, Professor Sinistra turned herself over. “Thought you couldn’t bear the sight of me…” she muttered. “And now – _Severus!_ ”

 

Without undressing himself (frankly he could not see the point, and if he did not see the point then he was not going to do it for the simple sentimentality of it all), he had taken both of her strong thighs in his hands and had spread her legs so that both of her knees came to rest upon his shoulders. He surveyed the magnificently complex and exquisitely intricate sight that lay before him and pursed his lips. So he wanted to forget himself in a challenge… this just might be quite the apropos challenge. 

 

And what a glorious one it was. 

 

“Are you _quite_ alright down there? Do you want to take a picture for your collection?” Sinistra interrogated. “Severus! Talk… ungh…”

 

Her words fizzled out into heavy breathing as his surveying tongue took its first few explorative licks. His eyes flicked up to her face sporadically to gauge his next steps. Upon meeting his eye, she flung her head back upon his pillows, obviously not wishing to connect this act with him. Snape had no problem with this, of course… he was doing this merely to service his own needs anyway. And his need was to make her come faster than she had ever done before. 

 

His tongue pushed against her a little harder and flicked, making her legs spasm against his head. A positive sign. He continued the tiny little flicks until she began fiercely pressing herself up against his lips, signifying her frustrated ache for a more powerful stimulus. He didn’t give it to her immediately - keeping her teetering just on the edge was far too amusing, and he was secretly quite enjoying this new founded power that he held in his hands (or if one wanted to be more literal – his lips, his tongue, his mouth). Sinistra’s panting became more and more pronounced; he kept catching sight of her exposed breasts rising and falling in the candlelight that surrounded them.

 

“Fuck…” she moaned in far-reaching frustration. Then, when her body began to give up on trying to achieve any further action from him, he swept his fingers up the inside of her thigh and snaked them into her body. His mouth simultaneously closed sharply down upon her dark, swollen clitoris, wet with spit and arousal. The moans that escaped her mouth implied the end result was in his reach.

 

“ _Oh, fuck…”_ Sinistra continued to swear bloody murder as the pressure inside danced with the stimulation outside of her. “ _Fuck, Severus….”_

Snape immediately ceased all contact upon hearing his name. It stopped his experiment in its path. Why on earth had she done that? He had been doing so well up until this point.

 

“What?” he piped up from the Subterranea.

 

“Don’t stop, you moron!”

 

Phew - she was back in the room. He managed to shake it off just enough to continue. Sinistra’s hips shifted and lifted up from the bed as she threw back her head and moaned nonsensical gibberish mixed with various curse words into the air. He would have smirked if it wouldn’t have had a negative effect on his work.

 

“… yes…” she panted, her hips reaching higher and higher and her legs clamping down on his head harder and harder. “Keep going. Keep going. I’m close, Severus _…”_

Up until now, Snape had managed to remain completely impartial to this scene. But every single time she uttered his name he felt arousal igniting and growing; it was akin to liquid bubbling over on a burner. There was a very uncomfortable tightness in his trousers and he had to get some desperate relief somehow – preferably while still being able to achieve a near perfect, textbook result for his colleague. He slipped his free hand from underneath her buttock and discreetly undid the buttons of his trousers, after a bit of barely noticeable fumbling around down there he grasped onto his now throbbing manhood and began to stroke himself instinctively, in time with her thrusts into his fingers.

 

He really hadn't planned on splitting his concentration between her pleasure and the feeling of his all too familiar hand as it stroked his own full-to-bursting arousal. But he was nothing if not an excellent multi-tasker. He was the Potions Master, after all… he was nothing without several tasks on the go at once. This was no different. Sinistra began thrusting her pelvis up and down in time with his rhythm, fucking his fingers raw with her wetness. He wished she would say his name again… it was he who was accomplishing this task, after all, why shouldn't he get the credit? 

 

Her fucking motion and moaning became more and more pronounced. Soon the Astronomy professor begun to spasm all over her legs. She took a fistful of his hair in her hand before she started to cry: “I’m coming, Severus. _Fuck, Severus, I’m going to – oh Severus - "_

Her words were caught in a flood of hormones as she arched her back and gave the moan that signaled the end of his task. It also appeared that Snape only had one more shout of his name uttered by a female in the throws of ecstasy left in him, because he had released his arousal just moments before she had done. He buckled, quietly panting, on top of her belly – before feeling slightly awkward about that and so sat up against the bed post instead… his head fell against the rich mahogany wood, and he closed his eyes for a rare, sweet, blissful moment.

 

Sinistra lay gazing at the high bedroom ceiling, her eyes fixed in stunned ecstasy, for a good few minutes. This gave Snape time to quickly cast _Evanesco_ on himself (he did not usually make a habit of pointing his wand at that particular area and casting spells anywhere near it, but needs must in this delicate situation) before buckling up and reaching for her robes.

 

“Here,” he said, throwing them to her. She missed catching them and so lay with them wrapped around her naked body.

 

“Didn’t even buy me dinner first,” she teased, curling up around the cloth and bed sheets. “Do you want me to…?”

 

“No, that won’t be necessary” he replied, waving her offer away. Obviously she hadn’t noticed the events from his end. He sat at the edge of his bed, watching her, and waiting for her to get up and get out of his quarters without further discussion. He felt even more impatient than usual… this meeting had taken a much more personal turn, and it quite unnerved him.

 

After a few more moments in which she merely lay upon his bed, clearly still enraptured with this newly-founded skill of his, Sinistra finally began to relent and started to dress herself once more. 

 

"I'm really nothing much else than an experiment to you, aren't I?" she quipped with a smirk as she began hooking her bra, sweeping the black straps over her slender shoulders where they rested upon her delicate blades. 

 

 _I am not so sure of that anymore…_ Snape thought to himself as he stopped to take in the exquisite sight of her beautiful, almost divine ebony form in the firelight. 

 

"But of course," he lied. He was met with an even wider smirk from her. 

 

"Good," she said approvingly. "You know all that fucking  _was_ getting rather tedious. I am glad we have finally started to expand our horizons south a bit." She gave a rather cheeky looking glance toward his belt. "… perhaps next time I shall repay the favour, if you're a _really_ good subservient boy." _  
_

 

Snape was starting to get rather hot under the collar again. He didn't much like the chatter that she forced upon him after their meetings… especially since she was apparently completely unaware of the number of times she had moaned his name just moments ago. He could barely look her in the eye let alone speak. How could she bring something like that up  _now?_ Just the thought of her with her mouth… No. He was done for the day. He couldn't go back there now; there was no time. 

 

"That is not…" he cleared his throat and tried again, "That is to say, a 'reward' was never my intention. As you stated quite astutely... it was nothing more than a little experiment. I shall see you at breakfast tomorrow, then."

 

"That you shall," Aurora smiled, now lacing up her boots. He left her to it in the bedroom and decided instead to wait out in his living quarters until she was done and ready to leave. When she finally emerged he offered her a goblet of water, to which she skulled and nodded her thanks as she placed it down upon one of his cabinets. She was halfway toward the door and out of his mind before she turned back quickly on her heel and said: "you were very good, you know, Severus. And it was your first  - ?"

 

He nodded, fearing that he was beginning to get rather red. He wished the damned woman would stop blabbing and leave him in peace. 

 

"Good lord," Aurora said impressively, shaking her head. "Well, they say that the art of potion-making requires a certain type of instinctual practitioner, don't they? Perhaps the art of cunnilingus is no different..." 

 

Fuck, he wished she would go. All this talk of the 'art of cunnilingus' was doing nothing to stop the ever increasing heat radiating from his pores. He couldn't deny, however, that her zealous praise of his successful task did not make him feel almost smug with satisfaction. He threw open the door and had a quick scan outside for any wandering student or staff member before motioning her out. 

 

"Goodnight, Borealis." Snape said curtly, as he made to close the door behind her. She swiftly stopped him with one closed fist on his robes. 

 

"I have been thinking," she whispered darkly, her expression equally dark and ominous in the torchlight of the cold corridor. "Seeing that we are both… well… scientists of some calibre…"

 

"Yes?" he queried, his eyes still darting back and forth up and down the corridor. 

 

"And seeing that I was so extremely gracious in lending you my assistance for this task," Sinistra continued with a sly smirk. "I think it is only fair that you assist me with a little experiment of my own, don't you? Come to my office this Friday night. Let's see if I can't hit _my_ target too, shall we?"

 

With that she was gone, leaving him to blink wordlessly in her wake. He clicked the door shut before anybody could discover him in such an unravelled state, and quickly undid the first couple of buttons on his collar in order for him to breathe again… 

 

 _Damn woman_. Now he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else for the rest of the week. 

 

Snape thanked his lucky stars for the power of Occlumency. 

* * *

 


End file.
